The Big Pinch
Jimmy wants to prove a point to a rival, so he brings back a historical figure. But, what happens when Edison doesn't want to go back to the past? Summary The episode opens with Cindy giving a report. Jimmy disagrees with several of her biggest points (such as the radio being invented earlier than the lightbulb) and they get into an argument. Eventually, Jimmy storms out of class and says that he will prove that he is correct. Back in his lab, he sets up his time machine as to bring back Thomas Edison, in order to prove himself right to Cindy. He does so, and Edison is very confused as to where he is. Jimmy claims he will "explain in the hovercar" confusing Edison even more. Jimmy then returns to school and enters the class with Thomas Edison. The class is shocked as Edison tells off Cindy, and proves Jimmy to be right. Jimmy, however, did not predict that Edison would then being to flirt with Miss Fowl. Edison then convinces the teacher to leave the class with him so they can spend the day together. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are then seen at the Candy Bar, spying on Miss Fowl and Thomas Edison. Carl attempts to convince Jimmy to go with himself and Sheen to Retroland, but Jimmy turns them down. Meanwhile, Edison and Miss Fowl flirt and then proceed to leave the Candy Bar. While still in the Candy Bar, Jimmy notices that signs of electric objects disappering, due to Edison's being in the future. He then goes to find Edison rollar skating with Miss Fowl. Jimmy attempts to convince him to return to the past, but Edison refuses, due to Miss Fowl. Jimmy then goes back to his lab. He protects Goddard with a solar-power battery, and then beings to think of options. He decides to go with breaking up Edison and Miss Fowl, and begins to devise a plan. Meanwhile, Carl and Sheen get stuck on a rollar coaster in Retroland due to the power outages. That day, in the park, Jimmy plants walky-talkies that disguise his own voice to sound like Edison's. He uses it to make Miss Fowl think that Edison is insulting her, but the plan backfires when Jimmy falls out of a tree and the two adults find him. Edison, once again, refuses to return to the past, but Miss Fowl convinces him to go, as she is a "free bird" anyway. Jimmy and Edison walk back to Jimmy's lab at that point. Then, the scene cuts to Carl and Sheen, who are still stuck on the rollar coaster, which then starts up again. Quotes *'Jimmy:' (sarcastic) Oh, I forgot about the ever popular mud-powered radio. Cindy: And I'' forgot aobut your mud-powered brain! *'Thomas Edison:' Woo! That hovercar's a piece of work! '''Jimmy:' Thank you, Mr. Edison. You know, I achieved the upward thrust using strautium nitium-crusted fuel rods and titanium valuves. Thomas Edison: Are you done? It's not that great, okay? *'Sheen:' (while stuck on a rollar coaster) Woo, yeah! Take it to the limit baby! Trivia *The options Goddard gave Jimmy to solve his problem were: **Convince Town Electricity Overrated **Change Name Flee Country **Break Up Edison And Miss Fowl Category:Episodes